H2O Deep Blue Kingdom
by MyukaPhoenix
Summary: When Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and Emma graduated, they thought life would get easier, but a new face brings new answers and new questions. He seems to know more about Mako Island than any of the girls, but what is he after? And why now?
1. Day 1

I watched as the blonde woman joined her friends at the table of the café called Rikki's. She was beautiful, as was the natural effect that came from the magical aura mermaids gave off. She didn't notice my watching, but it seemed another man did. Zane they called him… the owner of this café.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he asked as my drink was placed down in front of me. The comment seemed like a threat to me, and I scratched at my chin, the stubble there was perfectly groomed. I debated the threat in his voice and nearly laughed. He had no idea who he was dealing with so I let the challenge slide. Any man in my position could tell that his threats were placed in the absence of love… he was jealous of the girl, and that made the challenge useless. He wanted her more than she could tell. It almost pained me to see the man withering as he was for a lost love that she no longer yearned for.

The emotions crossing my face, examination, humor, pity, pain, must have angered him, "What's with the face?" he asked squaring his shoulders. I simply raised an eyebrow of question, my face? I was only looking, this man had a chip on his shoulder the size of a killer whale, and I had obviously disturbed it! My silence disturbed him, I knew it did, that's why I stayed silent. A man like this was used to witty comebacks and had prepared for them but he had never prepared for the opposite.

"Look… I've seen you come in every day this week to watch those girls and I'm not going to tolerate any stalkers in my café so unless you busy yourself with another task I want you to leave…"

Protective… Something occurred to me then, this human male had a relationship with one of the girls and that meant it was very possible he knew their secret! I forced myself to calm… it could also be that they broke up because she did not tell him her secret… I hoped it was the latter.

Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw two of the three girls jump from the table screaming a name… was it Emma? I looked to the door and there stood another blonde woman followed by a brown-haired human.

"Emma! Ash! How are you? How was your trip?"

Four… Four mermaids… the highest concentration I'd seen on land in ages! Mako was certainly getting herself in a little deeper than usual. I'd need to have a talk with her soon. She couldn't go throwing mermaid tails around like they were kelp! The humans would get suspicious and then I would have to remove the tails forever. It was never a pleasant task. The last time I'd done so was fifty years ago… one poor girl couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey!" Zane's voice brought me back to the present, "Did you hear what I said? Or do I need to call the police?"

Then I finally spoke, my soft baritone voice could affect all females in my presence and even several males if I so desired, but at this time I kept my voice low and commanding, "Zane… as I understand it, there is no law against looking at a woman. If there was you'd have been arrested a long time ago, as would every male in this city. However, I will take you up on your offer… I have matters to attend to with an island."

I stood, letting the last sentence seep its way into his mind and a certain fear crossed his face. Then I knew… he knew their secret. I sighed turned my back to him and left. I knew what he would do next. I knew because of his protective stance. He was going to tell the girls. They would know of a stranger to their world, someone interested in Mako and they would be on guard. It was even likely they would search the island for any sign of me. I smiled. That would not be a bad idea. I wanted the girls to find me, I believed it was about time they met their King.

MAKO ISLAND

I touched the cave walls gingerly, "My poor Mako… what have the humans done to you?" The markings of the blast showed deep scars on the wall. I ran my fingers along the edge; it would take lots of time to heal this deep wound. "Talk to me darling… does it hurt?" Mako was silent, sulking. Her energy was still present so she was perhaps… ashamed? "I cannot help if you do not answer…" She was still silent and I shook my head. Stubborn cave!

I leaned against her wall gently petting the surface that was not damaged. It was then that I felt the presence I'd been waiting for. I could not tell which one was with me now but the mermaid was out of sight, waiting, examining perhaps. I decided to ignore her for now.

"Mako. Wake up!" She pulsed at the command but the slightest of bubbles rose from the pool, "Mako my precious, you need to wake up. A life of lethargy is not a life well lived…" the bubbles grew, out of anger though. She had not been lethargic and resented the fact that I called her so. My clipped English accent echoed in the room as I spoke in my most commanding voice, "You will awaken or these wounds will never heal!"

Her pool began to roil and I smiled, "Good girl… I knew you had it in you. Now keep this up and you'll be fine in no time! I hope the next time I come in you might be a little more willing to talk with me though. I'm not here to punish you. I only came because your sister told me you'd been hurt," I felt the presence of three more mermaids in the water and four human males coming from the land tunnel. The whole party had arrived. Well, not a problem, the girls trusted the males and so must I. Mako's bubbles became nervous. Was it the humans or simply the presence of so many?

I began to sing, to calm Mako, "It turns and it pulls, so calm yet so torn, my other my lover, the ocean so warm. I sleep in the waters I hear its soft tune, I go to it gladly my soul it consumes."

I heard the rippling of water as the four girls surfaced called by my voice as Mako was calmed. The boys in the tunnel had not been affected but seeing the girl's surface had appeared themselves. I did not turn, I stroked the wall kindly humming my tune.

"Who are you?" Cleo was the first to ask.

"Can you not guess…?" I asked, still not moving my broad shoulders positioned so that neither the girls nor the boys could see my face.

"… You're magic, like this place," Will put it.

"Quite right… but there is more," I lifted my hand to my short-cropped hair and ran my fingers through. Red, not like any fish of the ocean, but just as striking, the hair I inherited from my father.

"You created this place?" Bella asked, not quite sure what more there was, or rather not willing to say what she thought it was, I mused.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… If I had created this place I would not have let it fall into the destructive hands of humans," I touched the scars again and the cave seemed to moan in pain, "Forgive me Mako… You will be hurt no more. I will see to it."

"You'll see to it?" Ash spoke now, he seemed like the most curious about my presence.

"Though I did not create her, she is part of my sea and I protect her as my father has and as his father had."

"That's a little pompous don't you think, saying you own the sea?" Zane snickered. I finally turned, standing now to look at Zane.

"Pompous…? How dare you… First your jealousy caused you to challenge me and I let it slide, but now you insult me. If there is one more slip-up from you I assure you there will be no Zane left on this planet!" Tension rose immediately.

"How dare I? Who are you? How do we know you're not some nut job like the rest of those people who claim Mako is magical!" I suppressed my smile so they _had_ protected Mako in my absence. I made a mental note to congratulate Mako on finding the perfect mermaids to protect her.

"Zane shut up," this was Rikki, "I think he might not be the nut job you say he is, however, Zane is right. Who are you to threaten us?"

"My name has no human translation. It can only be said under water, but I have taken the name of Ike for human legal purposes," I walked towards the girls tall and regal. I saw their eyes examine my features, especially my eyes which were a deep ocean blue. In them would be the vast knowledge of the oceans.

An idea seemed to cross Cleo's mind, the most open of the girls, "Step into the water…"

I sighed, "I cannot, not yet… There are things that must be done first. But I will answer your request with another task," I reached out my hand, "Mako… I know you are weak, I promise I will fix the hurt but come to me now." I could tell they were all confused, except Rikki, who was probably the first presence I felt in the moon pool, and thus already knew my command over Mako. Mako was trying to rise but without the wall it was going to take her time and my help.

I stepped forward again just as Zane spoke up, "Looks like she's not answering. She's probably out at the office."

"Zane!" Rikki warned. I ignored them.

"Rikki look at this guy, he's a nut job petting walls and talking to Mako as if it," there was a pause as the waters started to roil, "Were… a real person…?" then I reached out my hand and the column of water rose, Mako's most basic form. Her triangular head formed slowly and almost painfully. She was small and weak as she leaned forward to rest her head in my hands.

The girls were astonished, "I thought that only happened on the full moon!" Cleo whispered.

"The moon is the true source of Mako's power, however, my people have learned to channel the powers of the moon… full or not," I kneeled down next to the pool, Mako's head in my lap, I could tell she enjoyed this after my long absence. She cooed lightly. "It's not just that either. Mako is an ancient spirit. Long ago when the earth was formed the first life on this planet did not breathe… The spirits on this planet lived and grew before humans began to evolve. The ancient humans knew the spirits and protected them but over time the knowledge was lost and now only a few hold true to the spirits of this world.

"Before the humans but after the spirits were strong, a comet aimed towards this planet skimmed across the atmosphere breaking off a small piece of it. That small piece broke down into smaller pieces and scattered across the world. Inside were foreign spirits who had traveled far on that comet. Their own world had been destroyed. Mako fell here and my people found her. The task was given to me to protect this calm spirit, sister to our own Earth spirits."

A tear formed in my eye but I held firm to my emotions, "I have slacked on my duties and my darling Mako was hurt for it. If I had been here, she would not have needed to call on the humans for help," I turned to the girls not wanting to offend, "I appreciate your help. And I am proud she chose such wonderful girls to protect her, but it pains me to know I should have been in your place." Mako nudged my chin lovingly. She forgave me and I nodded, not forgiving myself yet.

There was silence for a time then Will spoke up, "That still doesn't tell us what you are…"

"I should have suspected you'd guessed by now…" I smiled, "I am a creature your legends speak of, a creature your girls have become. I am a true Merman. And not to be rude, but you still don't know _who_ I am… You see… This task of guarding the spirits, of calling on them and protecting them… it is the task of Kings."

I let that sink in and I saw Zane pale, "So what… you're King Triton?"

I laughed, "For starters, our people would never be called by such a human name, secondly… The King your people would have legends about would have passed on many years ago… The merfolk found the humans to be too wild, so three Kings ago my people sank our city to the deepest part of the ocean, so the only King your people would possibly know lived four Kings ago."

"How long is that," Ash crossed his arms cocking his head to the side.

"A little over one thousand years."

I let that sink in as well while I turned back to Mako. I let her sink back into the pool and turned to the wall. Raising my hands again I focused my energy not on the outer rock but the inner power of the crystals. Slowly each rock lifted with the magnetic force they owned and reconnected with the wall where they once resided. The wall began to hum and I could almost hear Mako sing with delight. She was nearly whole again! My power was draining fast though and I fell to my knees as sweat beaded from my forehead, "Stop!" I heard Emma say, reaching out her hand but not touching me, "You're going to hurt yourself!"

I straightened my back. I knew what I could and could not do! The last ounces of my energy faded as the last rock slid into place, a bright light from the crystals and from Mako herself sealed them all in place as I fell, not unconscious, to the sandy ground. Lewis was the first to step forward, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. The other three stepped forward and the four girls slid out of the water, Rikki dried all of them off. I continued to lay and listen, to the ocean, to Mako and to the whispers. Bella and Will stayed by my side but Emma, Rikki and Cleo took their humans aside to talk.

"He's one of us!" Emma said with excitement.

"Even more than that he's a King…" Rikki's voice held a note of doubt but she was willing to believe.

"Well it's obvious you can trust him at least," Ash put in.

"He's so… strange though," Cleo mused, "Not a bad strange… just… He seems to be different… scary almost, but comforting in the same way."

"I know what you mean," Emma and Rikki said, I knew they looked at me.

The whispers continued and I breathed in the salty air, ignoring them, it was not polite to eavesdrop, "So… you're a King of the Mermaids?" Bella asked, "Or rather, merpeople… I guess you're all not maids…" Will smiled with her.

"No, we're not…" I smiled and opened my eyes to look at her, "However, there are more maids then there are men… Our men are…" I stopped. This was not something I could weigh on her now, not so soon after meeting them! "Never mind… But, yes," I continued, "I am a King, or more accurately a future King. I have been given all the rights and powers of a King, but until my father dies I cannot take his throne." I tested my limbs to see if they had the energy to move again, "I'm feeling much better now. I believe it's time you and your friends head back to the mainland. It'll get dark soon and your families will worry."

"But, what about you?" Will asked, "Will you be alright out here? I don't feel right leaving you alone after exhausting yourself like that."

I sat up, Mako's soothing hum told me she trusted this human so I sighed, "So be it Mako…" I turned to Will, "Is there a place you have in mind?"

"You can stay at my place tonight and we can figure something more permanent out later."

"No… Nothing permanent… My life is not on land, it is in the sea."

They accepted that without question to my relief. Will and the boys guided me to their boats, and the girls swam. Lewis owned a metallic boat while Zane owned a motor raft. I examined each and stepped into the metal one. Zane upset me in many ways and I would not give him the opportunity to upset me further. Will jumped in with me and Ash jumped in with Zane.

"So how'd you get to the island?" Lewis finally asked after an half hour of running the boat.

I sighed, I hated revealing mer-secrets to humans, "Magic…" was all I said.

"Magic?" Will asked, "You just teleported, or what?"

"Does it matter? I got to the island and now I'm leaving."

They both gave each other a look and stayed silent the rest of the trip. Lewis parked his boat and I jumped out. I could see Zane's Zodiac motor raft turn another direction, a specific place that he tied his boat perhaps. I wasn't sure.

It was an awkward and silent trip to Will's home. Once inside I then understood, with a smile, why Will was so willing to accept my presence as well as the girl's tails. Shells covered every square inch of shelf space he had. They were everywhere and all more beautiful than the last! "You…" I didn't know what to say as I looked at Will. He seemed to be a little embarrassed and shrugged his shoulders with an "It's nothing," comment.

"I see now why Mako trusts you…" I said lifting a conch shell from the shelf, "Your heart has been claimed by the ocean…"

He chuckled and I laughed with him. It seemed right somehow that this man had found the girls. And I wondered if Mako had a hand in selecting each boy somehow. He set me up on a makeshift bed and it was then that I realized how tired I really was. I lay my head down on the pillow he'd given me, I barely gave him my deepest thanks before I slipped into a dream-filled sleep.


	2. Day 2

It was noon and I was getting hungry. This human body was always so very hungry! I looked at the water longingly; it would be so easy to simply jump in the water and catch a tuna! I shook my head and turned back to the café. Zane was, once again, working the bar. His recent employ, Will's sister, had found a job away from the city. She didn't say where, but she left and Zane was alone with the bar.

I searched for the girls but found none of them. Then, reluctantly, I walked towards Zane, "Hello…" he stopped and stared. I waited for a moment then, "I believe the correct response is 'Hello' back," I urged.

"What do you want?" he asked throwing the towel in his hands across his shoulder.

I sighed, no formalities I suppose, "I'm looking for the girls…"

"Check out on Mako, that's the most likely place you'll find them," he said with such contempt that it almost felt like a growl coming from his lips. I stood confused. Why was his anger directed towards Mako? Or was it directed somewhere else?

"Why do you hate her…?" I asked before thinking.

"I don't hate her! I could never hate her, I love her…"

I turned my head, "She told me what you'd done… that doesn't seem like something a man in love would do…" In love? I thought he was in love with Rikki!

"It was not me… I didn't enjoy it. It took me by surprise – I didn't want to kiss her – I… UGH! Why am I explaining to you!" he turned away from me, "Go to Mako and have your little club chat! I hope she doesn't regret trusting you…"

I laughed, understanding, he was talking about Rikki when I had meant Mako, "Zane… I meant Mako. Why do you hate Mako?"

Understanding dawned on his face as well and he rolled his eyes, "Oh…" then he took a breath and looked me in the eyes, "What makes you think I hate Mako?"

"Your anger always seems directed towards her… You had a man blow up her wall…" my insides roiled at the thought, but Mako had explained to me early this morning that he was not to blame, although he was with the group he had not wanted them to pursue the crystals so greedily.

Zane seemed to think a moment and he looked down at his hands while he spoke, "I regret every moment of that day… I should not have been greedy and I should not have led them to the cave."

It took me by surprise, from what I'd observed in the past week of this man, he rarely ever seemed to feel remorse… "I understand," I said, a feeling of pity for this Zane grew in my chest. Of all the humans that knew the secret of the mermaids Zane was the one I had not completely pieced together and slowly I was beginning to see the true him. Rikki was lucky to have a man like him… Whatever he had done must have been truly horrible to deserve such a strong reaction from her.

"Whatever," Zane responded once again closing the gates to his soul, "Just go… you'll probably find them at Mako…"

Quietly I left leaving Zane as he was.

MAKO ISLAND

It wasn't long until the girls arrived. Zane was right.

They were surprised by my presence but quickly cooled to it, "Hello again," I said with a smile. Cleo and Bella chuckled and said hello, but Emma and Rikki continued to be suspicious.

"We didn't see a boat," Rikki prodded, "How did you get here? I thought you didn't swim…"

"There is more than two ways to cross the ocean Rikki," I moved forward and sat down next to the pool. Then to change the subject I asked a question, "Have you girls learned how to talk to the fish yet?"

Cleo smiled, "I talk to Ronnie all the time! He's a dolphin at the Marine Park!"

I nodded my head, "And what does he tell you?"

"Well it's not that he really… _talks_, it's more that I get impressions," she sank a little in the water.

"That's the Dolphin language," I assured her, and she rose from the water again. It made me happy to see she had so readily accepted my assurance. It meant that she wanted it, "As for the others, their languages can be different. A shark for example speaks only when spoken to unless you're a shark, so learning their language is the hardest. However, when you do, they can be the kindest and gentlest of the fish in our sea."

"What about Sting ray?" Bella asked, jumping on the subject.

"They speak too much, their language is all in body movement," I laughed and it rang through the cavern like musical notes floating in a melody. Mako reacted to me as usual, waking up from a sleep, I turned to the wall, "Good afternoon my princess. Did you have a nice nap?" the moon pool bubbled playfully underneath the girl's fins and they laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I've never seen the waters so active," Cleo said while kicking her fin against the bubbles.

"It is because I am here," I stated, "I woke her up so that she could heal… as well as…" _no_ I reprimanded myself, not yet... "to talk, I miss her," I finished. This made Emma and Rikki suspicious again, they knew I was hiding something.

"So tell me girls," I began petting the wall again while I spoke, "What magic did Mako give you?"

Cleo all too readily answered, "I control water, Emma freezes it and Rikki heats it. Bella here can turn it into Jelly!" Rikki seemed to disapprove of Cleo's outburst and Cleo shrugged her shoulders questioningly.

I ignored the pass between them and continued, "So those are your specialties… what other gifts do you have?"

They seemed confused, "Those are pretty much it," Rikki shrugged. My jaw nearly dropped.

"You mean…" I paused, "Only one?"

"Yeah, that's what we said," Emma raised her eyebrows, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! No… Oceans no…" I leaned back against Mako's wall, "Quite the opposite… A single gift is a concentration of power, the more control you have the stronger it gets, and the more focused it gets. Ultimately four single gifts are far stronger than any one person with a million gifts… Far stronger…" I fell to my own thoughts for a few minutes as the girls smiled, pleased with themselves, though it was Mako that gave them the gift.

"So we're powerful…?" Bella asked breaking me from my concentration.

"Only while you're together. When you're apart you become pathetic, even a mockery of all that is merfolk…" I exaggerated a little but they got the picture. I looked each of the girls in the eye… would they be willing to help me? I smiled weakly at them, "I'm sorry, you don't need me telling you about your gifts, about the life you lead… you know what life you have… And you're happy," I couldn't destroy this for them. _I'm sorry Mako… these girls are happy I cannot ask them to help me. Their gifts will be to protect you, nothing more. _

I turned towards the pool, "I must go… I have things to do," just as my foot was about to touch water and angry shot from the moon pool forced me backwards. Mako was shooting at me! I turned to stare at the waterfall in disbelief, "Mako?" the girls swam back nervously.

Another shot fired, not aimed at anything, just fired in anger, "Mako… what are you doing? I have to go! I have healed you, my task is-" a shot fired at my feet interrupting me. I got the point, "Alright! I'll stay!" Mako could be frightening when she wanted to be! The girls laughed a little as Mako's waterfall formed into a generic human face and stuck out its tongue, "Very mature," I muttered, but had to laugh myself.

The girls swam back to shore and I traveled my own way meeting them as they came out of the water, "Seriously!" Rikki shouted grabbing her chest in surprise, "How do you do that?"

"Magic," I responded, with a smile, "Look," I said, discouraging further conversation on the topic, "I'm new to the human world and I haven't had much time to uh… have fun… so, if it wasn't a problem I was going to ask… Would you mind showing me around town?" my heart beat nervously, I knew Rikki and Emma did not approve completely of my presence but Cleo and Bella seemed all for it.

Then, to my surprise Emma smiled, "We'd love to show you around!"

Rikki turned her head in confusion, "We would?"

Emma nodded, "Yes we would," and that was that.

I was not truly up for fun, but I wanted to see the girls at their happiest. Mako had grown a fondness for them as a mother would and seeing them happy made her happy, which in turn made me happy… I pondered on how this web worked but found the process too vague. I couldn't tell why Mako's happiness made me so happy…

We were at the Marine Park and Cleo was showing us the dolphins. I taught her a few tricks of the language. It would make it easier for her to teach the dolphins and she seemed extremely happy with this. Next we followed Emma across the country, this was the most fascinating to me. There were so many trees I felt almost crowded and I wished for the open ocean more than ever. Ash had joined us for this section of the "fun trip" and Emma had walked off with him a ways away, Cleo and Bella following. I fell behind not used to the exertion this hiking asked for.

Rikki was with me and it seemed she was not having fun at all. I tried to cheer her up, "Beautiful country, I can't believe human life is so… varied."

"You're not having fun fish boy, admit it," was all she said. I frowned.

"I suppose not… but Emma is having fun, that is all that matters… She is very happy with him isn't she."

"Yeah," Rikki sighed with an almost imperceptibly weak smile, "They're all pretty lucky."

I paused, calculating, then said, "And why aren't you…?"

She turned in surprise, I'd gotten it right. She quickly recovered, "I am."

I sensed the lie and smirked, "You're not happy fish girl, admit it," she smiled.

"Why should I admit anything to you?" Rikki stopped a moment by a large tree with a lifted root. She sat down taking off her shoe and shaking a few rocks from her boot.

"Let's just say… it's a comfort of strangers deal."

"Oh you're strange alright!" she laughed. She replaced her shoe and dropped her foot but didn't move, I was grateful for the break.

I debated in my head for a moment then took a deep breath, "What was it Zane did, that made you leave?"

Her eyes bored into mine angrily, and for some time she did not answer. I was content to wait so the silence dragged, birds sang and wind rustled through the trees. I vaguely began to wonder where the other girls had gone to when she answered, "He kissed another girl."

Yes! She was opening up! I proceeded with caution, "Are you sure he kissed her… or did she kiss him?"

"Is there a difference?" she asked with a huff, "He didn't shove her away so he must have liked it!"

"Rikki… I may not be human, but I am male," I scratched my chin lightly, thinking, "Sometimes our reactions aren't true to our feelings… even yours are not the same… Mako told me of an incident not too long ago where you kept a secret from your friends, a secret that tore you up inside, you nearly lost your friends because of it. Your actions then did not show your true feelings. Mako believes it was because you were frightened about their reaction. What if… Zane is in the same boat? His actions weren't true because he was frightened of your reaction. A single action or misdeed does not make a man… it is the composition of all that he is that will tell you who he will be."

I looked up and our eyes met for only a moment and she looked away hiding her feelings as usual. Her gate closed, but not as abruptly as Zane's had done. I sighed. They were so much alike those two.

"Hey, did you get lost?" Emma asked, circling around a tree, Cleo and Bella followed looking oddly guilty.

"No, simply resting Emma," I called waving my hand, "Rikki here stayed behind with me to make sure I did not get lost."

"Yeah," was Rikki's response.

To end the day we found our way back to Rikki's café. I gladly sank down in a booth with a drink they called, "Mango Fritz" I sipped lightly as the girls caught up with Emma. She had been gone nearly a year now and had missed a lot. My mind began to wander and I didn't notice Will, Lewis, and Ash joining our small party.

My thoughts drifted to Mako and her crystal clear pool. I imagined floating on the cool surface, the sounds of the wind over the opening echoing downwards. It was so serene I could fall asleep and never wake. Mako made it so, being so close to a spirit always had this effect on my people. To be calm is to be in control, but to be serene was to be lost to life. It was a good thing, many had sought this moment of serenity, few found it. My mind returned to the pool and I felt Mako's soft hands touch my arm, warm and inviting, she gently shook my arm back and forth causing ripples in the water. "What did you talk to Rikki about?" she asked shaking my arm more urgently, "Hey," my mind snapped to the present with Cleo shaking my arm, "What did you say to Rikki when you were alone with her?"

"What?" it was taking me a little while to adjust from the sudden release of my daydream.

"When you were alone in the woods with her, what did you say?"

"Oh!" I chuckled, "We talked about happiness."

"Is that all?" Bella asked looking over her shoulder where Rikki stood talking to Zane at the counter. I stared and turned my head. Strange… did my words have an effect?

"Well… I did mention Zane a few times… only once in name…"

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Emma sighed, knowing far more than I, that Zane could be dangerous.

"Oh Emma, quit being a mother, Zane's not a bad guy," Cleo laughed.

I sat in silence for a long moment watching Rikki's exchange with Zane, they were both smiling, and neither seemed as tense as they were during previous chats I'd seen them exchange earlier. I turned my head once again losing myself in thought, but this time my thoughts escaped my lips, "It's strange," I commented and once I had I wished I hadn't. All three girls and boys turned to me and back to Rikki, then back to me, questioning. I sighed, now I had to continue, "In the Deep Blue Kingdom affection is something we do without… That is, it's not forbidden and you are very lucky to find someone that you care for deeply enough to love like that but… In the past few months," I paused and tore my eyes from Rikki and Zane, back to my drink, "My people have forgotten."

My heart was ready to break, I saw in my head the eyes of a grieving widow and those eyes became Rikki's for a single moment. I could never ask these girls to join our war. They were too happy. I could not stand seeing grief cross their face even for a moment… "I have to go," I said abruptly and slipped out of the booth my path out of the café crossed Rikki's as she was returning to her seat. At the last moment, I saw the drink in her hand, too late. I could not use magic to stop the fall of liquid there were too many human eyes! In near slow motion the liquid splashed across my chest and onto her hand. I shook my head, we were both in trouble!

Grabbing Rikki's hand I dashed from the café as fast as I could, out of the corner of my eye, I could see the others standing to chase us. I could feel my legs begin to waver just as I reached the small pier, this would be close! My fin was beginning to form just as Rikki jumped into the water, I was on the edge and barely leapt from the dock as my fin spread. I hoped that no one had seen! But my mind left that thought as soon as it entered, something more important took its place. The Ravine were coming… I could feel their magic immediately zooming closer.

Rikki shook her head at me, in exasperation; this was not the only time she had to make a dive. The Ravine were moving fast now, having recognized my presence, I had to move just as quick: Rikki was in danger! I grabbed her hand once again and kicked my powerful fin against the water. _Faster,_ I thought, _faster, faster, faster!_ I saw a dock a short distance away, I knew this to be Cleo's father's spot, and his boat was in its space. There was no time to think she needed to be out of the water! So, pulling her close to me I kicked against the water, lifting out of the water enough to grab onto the edge and to pull her onto the deck of Mr. Satori's boat.

"What are you doing?" She whispered fiercely, "Get me back in the water! Someone will see me!"

"No," I commanded, she was taken back for a moment but still angry, "The water is not safe right now… dry yourself and return to your fr-" before I could finish I felt the cold hands grab my fin, the sudden weight it added forced my hands to release the edge of the deck, I went under. Their cold hands and pasty white skin loomed over my head, blocking the surface light from my eyes. I tried to swim deeper but the ocean bed was too close, I was trapped! I kicked my green fin hard ramming my body against one of their own, it broke the circle and I swam for the ocean. If I could get closer to my father he might be able to send some men to save me…. There was no such luck…

In the distance I could feel more Ravine closing in. I changed course and swam for Mako, her magic could protect me for a short while! I kicked and swam as fast as I could, I felt their presence closing in and in the back of my mind I knew… I wasn't going to make it. It was too far and the Ravine was too close. They wanted the Prince and they were going to get him… I was so stupid to think I could have escaped their notice, to think I was strong enough to resist!

There was a Ravine with his black tail swimming beside me now a harpoon in his hand. He was going to kill me and take my lifeless form to my father, and to his people. When they saw that I was dead all hope would be lost… there were no more heirs. If I had not been underwater a tear would have fallen from my eye but as it was I simply closed them instead. I am sorry that I was never good enough father.

It was then that a strange electrical charge zoomed past me. I felt pain, a sharp slicing pain in my side and I tasted my blood in the water! I stopped swimming then, if I moved anymore the wound would open further. I opened my eyes then, and I saw her… Mako's basic water form surrounding me! I _had_ gotten close enough! In a smooth movement I was suddenly being towed backwards, faster than any merman or woman could swim. I marveled at Mako's ability to do this and held tight to her arm.

Once out of the water and away from danger I began to relax. Adrenaline was beginning to fade and with it, the pain began to sharpen! I moaned pulling myself out of the moon pool, it hurt to do so, but I couldn't be in the water. I thought about Rikki then, and hoped Mr. Satori did not find her mermaid self on his deck. I hoped she was smart enough to dry off before he saw her. But, maybe it was too late, maybe I had chosen the wrong place to take her. Could I trust Mr. Satori? If he knew the girl's secret, could he protect them?

Mako's serpentine head cooed next to my own, her nose touched my cheek and I reached up to pet her, "Thank you…" I whispered. She turned her nose to my side and whimpered. She could do nothing, I knew, this wound needed attention that neither of us could give. Mako pulled back suddenly, lifting and looking at me. Her head dropped once again touching my cheek then in a flash her head dropped below the water. She was gone! I couldn't guess where but somehow I knew she was getting help… I hoped it wasn't human… I shook my head, no, Mako was smarter than that.


	3. Night 2

((A short one this time. The next one should be longer ^_^ Enjoy this for now))

What I tell you next is not from my perspective. When Mako left me it was some time, a grueling painful time of waiting and darkness, before she returned. So, what I tell you next will be from her perspective. These are her words which I received later:

MAKO

His wounds were severe; the blood escaping his side was no small indication of that. I wracked my metaphysical brain for any answer to save him. I so dearly wanted to save him! Then it hit me: the girls! They knew of human physiology which wasn't too far distant from the mer-physiology. Even if they could not help, they knew of someone that could. Night was beginning to fall so I knew I had to hurry or risk taking them from their home in front of their parents.

My form was growing stronger. I first noticed it then, as I zoomed through the water towards where I knew Rikki to be. It was not the full moon, yet I could move like this! I was amazed at how weak I'd been in "Ike's" absence. That thought gave speed to my already zip-lined form. I could not lose him! I swirled underneath the docks sensing for Rikki's presence. I was in luck… almost. I found all four girls present on a boat at the docks. However, there was a human with them. I sensed no sign of the pale merfolk that Ike told me later were called the Ravine.

"I don't understand Cleo…" this was the human, "Rikki ran to my boat to get dressed in a mermaid outfit that she's going to wear to a themed party only to undress in a matter of seconds when I had my back turned?"

_Oh no!_ I thought. _He knows!_ I was going to have to punish Ike later, I knew this was his fault somehow.

"Yes?" Cleo said frightened and hoping he would take the lie.

"Cleo… I-" Mr. Satori was interrupted by four young boys running up the dock. Two jumped onto the boat, Zane and Lewis, I recognized. Zane ran to Rikki's side, she looked relieved. Lewis stepped up to Cleo, seeing her frightened and tear-filled face he wrapped his arms around her.

"We got your text," was all he said to her, and then looked at Mr. Satori.

"Let me guess… all four of you boys know about this costume fiasco and are going to give me the same story," Satori said, crossing his arms. I was beginning to worry for the girls, wondering if I should break up the conversation and take them with me if only to spare them… but that would only delay the inevitable. Best to let this run its course.

"Yes…"Lewis nodded, a confidence in his voice that Cleo's clearly lacked.

Zane had just finished a whispered conversation with a worried Rikki and turned to Satori as well nodding his head. Satori looked hurt and turned to Cleo, "Are you sure…?" she nodded, he seemed to think on his next words, "I suppose that's it then… You know Cleo, you can tell me anything, I love you. You're my little girl no matter what!" he hugged her then looking at the others with a frown.

Interesting, the father knew but accepted the lie for the sake of the daughter. He could be trusted I noted for future reference. I lifted my form out of the water as his back turned. He walked away calling backwards, "You boys get the girls home safe!" No one was listening though, their eyes were on me. I swirled higher lifting above the rim of the boat. I waved back and forth, not knowing how to voice my needs.

"Go away!" Rikki hissed furiously, "You and your Prince have caused enough trouble!"

"Yeah," Emma whispered in agreement, "We have to go home now! Shoo!" I wavered away from them as the waved their hands at me. How could they? After all I'd given them they could not help me with this… I was not willing to accept that! Ike was hurt and I was going to get him help!

I bubbled furiously but they were already leaving. I attacked the dock, they jumped in surprise. I did not hurt them, only got their attention. I tried to form words, but water does not work well as vocal cords. Vocal cords are firm and elastic, not like water at all. Bella seemed to see my distress and stopped the girls from running away, "Something is wrong…" she muttered. Will watched my shivering form as well and agreed.

"No," Rikki growled, "We are not helping that thing after its master nearly ruined our secret! It was lucky you arrived so that you could distract him while I had time to 'change'!"

I hissed. My master saved her life! The Pale Ones would have killed her for being in his presence!

"Rikki," Bella pleaded, "Think about it! It's not a full moon, yet she's formed here in front of us, obviously trying to tell us something. Stop being stubborn and listen!" Rikki and Cleo looked surprised. Bella was normally a kind voice, this outburst was unnatural.

"Hey!" Zane put his arm around Rikki defensively, "Rikki's just worried about your secret! Haven't you had enough excitement for one day? Can't you stop being mermaids for one minute?"

"Stop being mermaids?" Cleo asked, incredulous, "We did once… But it didn't exactly stick!" arguing began and I moaned in frustration. I didn't have much time! I gasped, and turned to look at the water, the Pale Ones were returning, the presence of four angry mermaids must be drawing them in… They were still a ways off, but they were curious and coming to investigate! I slammed against the dock again, this time breaking a few boards in my zealous attempt to gain their attention and stop the fight. I was lucky it was dark now; anyone still on their boats would assume anything they'd see would be due to a lack of sleep. Humans were funny that way, explaining away the truth that they saw.

It worked and they all looked at me, in my haste to tell my story I found the only way possible: my water. Forming a like-ness of Ike from one of my tentacles I set it on the dock. They looked confused, I tried to add more detail, which worked, "It's Ike," Bella announced. Ike's formed nodded furiously. Then I lifted it off the dock an inch, forming a tail. His form began swimming in place dragging another of my tentacles in the shape of Rikki. He threw her on and invisible boat and she dissolved back into the water. Ike's form began to swim away from a malformed and ugly merman with a harpoon. The harpoon flew in slow motion ripping into Ike's side. His form dissolved and the malformed merman formed back into my tentacle to point at Rikki, Cleo, Emma, and Bella, then back to Mako.

"He's hurt…" Rikki translated unnecessarily, "How bad?"

I shook my serpentine head.

"Bad," Emma explained.

"How can we help?" Bella asked.

"Find a doctor," Will put in.

"Sure!" Zane scoffed, "And tell him that our fishy friend has met the wrong end of a harpoon from another fishy enemy?"

"What about someone who knows fish…?" Lewis asked in an almost whisper.

Cleo looked at him with a strange expression, "What, my Dad? No! He's already suspicious."

There was a pause as everyone thought about it, "We _might_ need some fishing wire to sew up a wound…" Ash stepped forward, an arm around Emma.

"No!" Cleo nearly yelled, "No. No. No! I'm not getting my Dad mixed up in all of this!"

Lewis took Cleo's hand, "Cleo… what if Ike needs his help?" Cleo seemed torn and she dropped her head.

"We don't have to involve him completely," Ash smiled, "We just need the wire! I have an idea!" Ash ran off and I nearly screamed with delight! Finally! They returned to Mr. Satori's boat and asked for fishing wire. He didn't seem to have any at first and I nearly lashed out in frustration, then he opened a small red box.

"Here we go," he chuckled, "I keep it for emergencies." He passed it over to Ash, asking what it was for and receiving no clear answer he sighed, waving him off. Ash returned to the group, I followed in the water and they all began their respective travels to the island: the girls in the water, the boys in boats.

The Ravine began to follow the girls, lazily at first then more fiercely when they noticed they were headed to my island. I protected them this time, more than I had Ike… If I'd known he was coming… I shook my head. I was barely waking up when I felt his distress. I could not blame myself for sleeping! My swirling form slowed the girls down a little as they were forced to dodge my sweeping movements as well as flying harpoons. They were scared now, the threat they saw in my malformed image was nothing compared to an imminent danger!

Fear pushing their movements they found the mouth of the cave, but we were being blocked. A vicious looking Ravine grinned evilly. Waving his harpoon back and forth like a wiggling finger he laughed. I bubbled angrily. My form began to glow its angry white and I soared through the water catching him off-guard. I sent him reeling towards the open ocean and the girls swam inside the cave.

I returned my form back to water and set my magic to use protecting the pool from Pale intruders as, to my relief, the girls lifted themselves out of the water drying off. They stared at Ike's still, but breathing form. The blood from his side had pooled around him, sinking into the sand, it also kept him in his merman form. It seemed for a moment like none of them knew what to do until Emma nudged Cleo, "Wash the wound," he voice shook. Cleo began to summon water from the moon pool and wash away sand and dirt from Ike's unconscious form. This continued for a few minutes until the boys arrived.

Ash was the first in, "Good!" he said as he pulled up the wire and a needle, "Keep washing it. Heat it up a little if you need to."

"What are you doing with that?" Bella asked looking a little queasy from seeing all the blood.

Lewis stepped in at this point and immediately turned to the wall. Apparently he was not used to blood either. I would have laughed but I was too worried for Ike. Zane stepped forward and examined what he could of the wound, "It doesn't look like it got to any organs." Ash nodded with relief then began to give orders, everyone followed Ash's directions. I was incredibly grateful for him at this point and made a mental note to reward him later.

"Wait," Cleo called nervously, "How do we know it hasn't hit organs… We're not doctors…"

"We won't… but the most important thing is to close it up first. Stop anymore bleeding and if he needs more attention later, we take him to a real doctor," Ash soothed.

"Now Cleo, Bella, Rikki, Emma… I need you to listen carefully and do as I say," they nodded even I nodded my invisible head, and laughed, if he were a merman he'd make a perfect general! "Cleo form a ball of the moon pool water right here," he pointed to a space in front of him. Cleo did and Ash continued, "Now, Rikki, heat it to a boil. Good," he stuck the needle and wire inside the bubble.

"Sterilizing!" Will remarked with a smile.

"Now," Ash continued, "If you can Cleo, wash his side a little more, and Emma, I need you to get it cold, don't freeze him, just-"

"Numb him," Zane laughed seeing what Ash was doing. Ash nodded, and they did as commanded.

Ash then had Cleo disperse the boiling water to drop the sterilized needle and thread in his hands. With a steady hand he began threading the wire through skin to close the wound. Ike didn't flinch, it was working! I sang with delight, Ike would be ok!

I watched as the final stitch was placed. Ash stepped back looking very pale but still confident, "Now Bella, here's the last part. I need you to wrap water jelly around his torso and harden it. It'll be the cover so that no stitches get loose. Don't make it a caste, but don't let it slide… can you do that?" Bella nodded. When she finished the group cheered and hugged Ash. I drew a tentacle out of the water and wrapped it around him myself. He laughed and pushed away but he seemed pleased that it worked.

Clapping could be heard from the tunnel leading to the land exit. Everyone froze, "Good show mermaids…" A pale figure walked in wearing a tailored suit and tie. I screamed, to them it sounded like an echo of the wind. A Ravine had snuck on land and found his way here. He must have followed the humans! I formed a column of water and threw it at the smiling Ravine, he jumped behind the tunnel's corner and laughed, "Mako, if you can't play nice I'll have to ground you to your room, besides," he paused peeking around the corner, "I'm not here to hurt the dear prince… I came to talk with the girls. You won't deny me a simple conversation will you?"

I lashed out again hitting the wall as the Ravine moved, "Then I'll talk from here!" he growled stubbornly, "I will get my say no matter what you do!"

"Stop!" Rikki called to me, "Let him talk, he has no weapon," I refused to let my tentacle down but I did pull it back in reserve, just in case.

"Thank you darling," the Ravine stepped back around the corner tentatively.

"Don't thank me yet… If I don't like what you say, I'll have Mako rip you to shreds," Rikki crossed her arms, I liked that option!

"Deal," he smiled wickedly.

"What do you want?" Bella asked.

"Your help," he responded. I nearly pulled him into the water then, but Rikki held up her hand.

"With what?" she asked.

"Saving my people," the Ravine's face grew serious, "The man you just saved is the son of a tyrannical leader who seeks to keep my people imprisoned in the deepest pits of the ocean!"

The group exchanged looks, "Why?" Emma asked.

"Because he enjoys our suffering!" he said through angry clenched teeth, "For decades we rotted in darkness while he and his sons were pampered and bathed in sunlight! Our people did nothing wrong… And yet, we still rot in our prison of the deep."

"You didn't do anything?" Cleo asked not believing.

He took a deep breath and let it out with defeat, "So maybe there was a misunderstanding... We believed the spirits were meant to be used as the powers they were… and his father believed they were meant to be worshiped and protected. Look, I'm asking for your help now because we are desperate. We have fought with them for so long our people have become weak. I do not ask you to fight for our reasons, but fight because we need your help."

"Woah, woah, woah…" Emma held up her hands, "Fight? We're not warriors!"

"And I don't ask you to be…" he stepped forward, "Just don't let the Prince return to the ocean… When the full moon rises in one week, bring him here. That's all I ask…"

"Keep him here for a week?" Ash asked, "How do you suppose we do that?"

"It shouldn't be too hard now that he's a wounded man… don't you think?" the Ravine smiled. He turned to leave and called back, "Help a dying race, bring him here on the full moon!" then he was gone.

I dropped my charged tentacle into the water, the Ravine presence was fading back to the ocean they came from. I sighed with relief. I didn't like their presence at all. Ike made me happy… he made me stronger, but the Ravine… they made me sick and weak…

No conversation was started after that, everyone stood in silence their minds trying to understand the new twist in Ike's story. I relaxed watching Ike's chest rise and fall. Now that he was dry his fin had become legs again, dressed in his jeans and cotton shirt he looked as normal as any human. I wished with all my heart I could be there next to him, as Rikki was for Zane; as Bella was for Will; as Cleo was for Lewis; as Emma was for Ash… But spirits never received partners. They cannot understand love, and so I waited, watched as all but one had left the cavern: Will.

Having no parents to check in with Will stayed by Ike's side. Bella returned later with a sleeping bag and lantern but left again with a kiss on Will's cheek. Then all was quiet. Ike slept and I waited…


	4. Day 3

I knew a long time had passed. I knew this because the sand underneath me was dry and rough against my skin. I curled my legs closer to my body and moved my arms to lift myself to a sitting position. I stopped though as pain flared across my side. I was hurt! I remembered the Ravine and the harpoon. I quickly examined my side. Jelly? I pulled at the sticky substance, small pieces flaked off but the whole stayed intact.

I twisted to look at my side and yelped as the flame of pain shot through my core. I curled into a ball in the sand. Would I ever be able to move again? "You're awake," a male voice spoke next to me. I looked up in surprise to find Zane. He looked happy. I don't know why I noted this, but I finally felt peace coming from Zane's aura.

"What happened?" I rolled to my back now, it was about the only movement I could make with minimal pain. My arms could move too, so I used them to gently and slowly pull myself to Mako's wall while I listened. It was a good thing I was on sand, it didn't drag on my body as much as rock would, it made the shifting easier.

"After you kidnapped my girlfriend I closed shop early and we all went to search. We found her on Mr. Satori's boat…" anger ebbed again now. I ignored the last bit, more interested in what he called Rikki.

"She's your girlfriend again?" I was at the wall now. Using the wall as a back-rest I relaxed. It hurt more to sit, but I couldn't lie down, it was a sign of submission or weakness and I was neither at the moment.

Zane rolled his eyes but finally decided to respond to my question, "In a way… she's decided to give me a second… rather, _another_ chance. If I screw up again, that'll truly be the end though."

He seemed worried and lifted one corner of my mouth into a smirk, "Somehow I don't think you will Zane."

Zane focused on me a moment seeming to examine me, "Who are you? Why are you so interested in the girls? Why is it they trust you so completely?" there was a pause, then, "Why is it _I_ trust you? Will's always been naïve, and Ash is naturally trusting. Lewis is curious, but me… Why should I trust you? You've told us nothing about you, or why you're here!"

_Trust_. Zane seemed to be stressing the word and I couldn't understand why. I hadn't harmed them in any way… they could rely on me. Or, did something happen? "I want what is best for the girls," that part was simple and obvious, I thought, "As for who I am… It will not matter in a day or two. I will be gone and your girls will live the lives they had before my arrival."

I was lucky Mako was still asleep. She didn't like for me to talk about leaving I'd noticed. But now, it seemed like she was not the only one to worry about, "Leave? You can't leave now after all this crap you've got us into! You're going to fix it," Zane was standing now, his anger returned.

"What do you mean? I've done nothing to cause-" I remembered the Ravine, "What happened?" I demanded.

"What _didn't_ happen?" Zane crossed his arms, a position of guarding. He was preparing for a fight, and the position meant he was not open for negotiation, "First you risk our secret by throwing Rikki onto Mr. Satori's boat, _while he's on board!_ It's only a matter of time before he finds out now. Second, you send Mako to attack us-"

"I didn't _send_ Mako."

"And then, might I add, your little friends that you've regretted to tell us about tried to attack the girls on their way to help you!"

"Are the girls ok?"

"Hold your questions till the end," Zane's sarcastic teacher-esque remark and look shut my mouth instantly… I screwed up somewhere and I couldn't even guess where yet. "There's more, you see… Though we sealed your little cut with the help of the girls," that explained the jelly, "… we almost instantly regretted it… One of your friends found us on the island and told us all about you and the war."

"Oh God, the Ravine found you…"

Zane dropped his shoulders, anger dissipating slightly. He turned away from me then back again, "If you're goal is really to do what's best for the girls, why did you bring this danger to them? If you know so much about them, then you already know they've lived a hard enough life without you adding this to it!"

I sat in silence for several minutes. Zane was done and he waited now for my response. During his speech he had paced the room in frustration and now that it was over he sat himself down, far away from me. I didn't know what to say though. I thought of every possible excuse for coming here, but nothing seemed adequate. I couldn't defend myself, my guilt was apparent so I settled on a question instead, "Are the girls ok?"

"No thanks to you…" Zane huffed, but the comment was softer now, his anger had flowed away a little. Zane was much like an ocean I concluded. The tide would come and go, and waves crashed against the shore on stormy days, but the ocean never stayed calm _or_ tempestuous. It was wild and so very wonderful at the same time. Not for the first time, I saw why Rikki loved this man.

I laid my head against the wall and looked to the ceiling. Mako was awake now, Zane's shouting had stirred her and she lazily searched to understand what was going on. Zane waited only a moment longer, as usual uncomfortable with my silence he spoke, "Why don't you just tell us who you are, what this war is about and everything else… Maybe we can trust you, maybe we can't. Maybe it's not about trust at all. But the more you leave us in the dark, the more in danger they become."

"Protective as always," I smiled weakly, "But that doesn't mean you're wrong… You're right, they are in danger and I will tell you all you want to know." Mako hummed peacefully, feeling my emotional distress. I had caused trouble in my effort to stop trouble from reaching them.

"I'll go get everyone," Zane stood.

I chuckled, "So interlocked your lives have become…"

"Is that a problem?" Zane glared.

"No… it's just not common for humans to love our kind. At least, love us and not dissect us."

"Get this straight fish-boy…" Zane took a deep breath, "These girls were human once. If not for Mako they'd still be human. The tail didn't change their nature, it changed their form."

"That is to suggest humans own their nature…" a philosophical debate, I laughed. Philosophy was not my strong point and I definitely didn't want to debate it lying against a wall in pain! "I understand what you mean though Zane," I said, avoiding the conversation, "I will keep that in mind. They are human not fish…" I was beginning to hate that term, "fish".

It took him close to two hours to collect the girls and bring them to the cave. They arrived through the land route. I found that odd until I remembered what Zane had said… the Ravine attacked them. It was likely they were in the water… It would be unsafe to travel that route for some time. My mind was reeling with ways to safely remove the girls from the conflict when Bella began to examine my side, "You've been picking at it," she stated with motherly concern, "You shouldn't do that."

I smiled and I could sense Mako's agreement, she was fully awake now, "I will try not to Bella."

"So…" Rikki folded her arms. _So much like Zane_, I fought the smile, "You've got some explaining to do…" I could tell she was mad, probably about leaving her on a boat with Cleo's father. Emma seemed content to listen, for some reason she was no longer suspicious of me. Cleo and Bella still seemed to accept my presence. I calculated each of their reactions to my presence, something I'd learned long ago, a habit that was hard to break.

"I don't even know where to start," I finally said.

"Why not start with Mr. Satori. Why did you do that? Hm?" Rikki shifted her weight from one foot to the next and back, her anger would be difficult to get through. Zane wrapped an arm around her, and that helped… a little.

"He was someone you knew," I tried to explain, "He could've gotten you home safely…"

"Well he didn't, your plan backfired _big _time!"

"I had no plan at the time… So there was nothing to backfire per se…" That didn't help. Rikki rolled her eyes, "You would have died had I not gotten you out of the water!" defense, why was I on the defense?

"Oh?" Zane raised an eyebrow, "More danger…" Zane hung our previous conversation over my head then. If I truly wanted these girls safe, what I was doing now was not cutting it.

I sighed, "The Ravine is not known for their differentiation of friend and foe… They've murdered their own for being in the wrong place at the wrong time." This caught the girl's attention… _murder_! "It wouldn't have mattered that you were not from the Deep Blue Kingdom, or that you were a woman. Being with me they would have killed you on the spot."

Rikki's arms dropped a little, she was thinking about it… could she really have been that close to death? "So what… you're a wanted mer-man?"

"Of a sort…" Rikki and Emma both exchanged a look, more obscure answers. I sighed, I couldn't hold back now, "I am the last remaining heir of my father's throne… They want me dead or kidnapped. If I am gone the kingdom will fall to new leadership… Ravine leadership."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Cleo asked timidly.

My anger raced at the idea, but I held it back since my quickened breathing began to hurt my side. "Yes, it is… The Ravine would run our kingdom to the ground!"

"Are you certain about that or are you just being proud?" Ash turned his head lightly to one side.

"My pride has nothing to do with this! The Ravine has a bloodthirsty vengeful heart that seeks destruction wherever they go!" I was shouting now and in my zealous argument I tried to stand, I gasped, dropping back down. My side was beginning to throb and burn and I closed my eyes to it. The Ravine were creatures so soaked in blood their own had run cold forcing them into the deeper parts of the ocean, the crevasses along the ocean floor… or so legends told. A thought began to form in the deep recesses of my mind.

"Easy now," Ash stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Don't get too worked up… I only wanted you to think from a different perspective."

"We know about this war that's been going on. We don't know how long, or who's involved, but we would like to know if things are going to get messy around here," Emma took a steadying breath and continued, "I can tell you're not a bad guy Ike. I knew that the day we took you around for a bit of fun, that's why I agreed to bring you around with us. We also did some spying on you as well that day."

I raised an eyebrow with a smirk, clever.

"So, we want to hear your side of the story. How does a Prince from the Deep Blue Kingdom end up on land followed by an angry team of Ravine just to heal a wounded cave… Spirit rather…" Emma seemed amused by her sentence, nothing seemed right, but everything made sense. I smiled as well, it sounded strange, those names escaping her mouth. Then my smile faded, now was the moment of truth. Everything was going out on the table and then it would be up to the girls to decide what to do with it.

"My people need Mako's help… well more specifically her ability to transform the human genome into one of a mer-like genome," I reached up to pet Mako's rock wall. She didn't know my intentions yet but I'm sure she wouldn't be too surprised when she finally understood the situation my people were in. I continued, "This war has been going for a long time. Three hundred and thirty years to be exact, since the beginning of my father's time. When a merman reaches the age of maturity they are trained and sent to war with the Ravine to protect the ocean… but as I'm sure you know, over three hundred years the death count has taken its toll.

We have so few men now we have resorted to using underhanded tactics to fight. It isn't working as well as we'd hoped. Don't get me wrong, if we'd tried these tactics two hundred years ago we might have won the war… but we just don't have the men anymore," I thought of my brothers, each a General as great as the last, then I thought of myself… My first regime died in its first week. I knew I had to look for other options, I was not a fighter.

"You plan to take Mako's power to turn humans into mermen just to fight your war?" Will asked, frowning. None of the humans seemed to like the idea.

"Not exactly…" I muttered. Again, I was not a fighter, the answer in my mind was ultimately the longest lasting remedy to war, "I planned to turn humans into mermen so that our male population could rise…"

"But not to fight..." Lewis said confused.

"No," I looked at my hands, "To love…"

"To reproduce!" Ash raised his eyebrows. They looked at each other now with strange expressions I could not completely decipher. It seemed a mixture of disgust with remorse. I could sense a growing pity as well, but there was something else, maybe… I wasn't sure but it could have been a sense of pride.

"No… I mean yes, but no… Just love… It would not only give us the men we need but it would also give us back something we've lacked for a long time now… a reason to fight," there, that was it. My reasons for all I'd done. It was on the table and now it was theirs to take. Lewis stared intently into my eyes seeking some answer that he had not received. Confused I stared back, what did he want to know? Then it seemed it came to him and he turned to Cleo then to the rest of the group.

"We're going to step out for a minute," Lewis announced as he pushed the group out towards the tunnel. I was about to protest but Lewis was already gone… Why was he taking them? Were they going to talk about my plan? A selfish child in me wanted to be a part of the conversation. I forced myself to stand and I would have followed but it took most all of my energy to do just that. So I stood facing the pool waiting for their return.

Mako rose up her serpentine head from the pool. She reached forward and I reached out my hand. They touched and I smiled, the electrical pulse swirling through her head brought shivers down my spine. With one hand clutching the wall to keep me upright and the other touching Mako I heard something strange… "_I'm glad…"_ glad? Glad for what, and who was glad? "_I'm glad you're ok…"_ I nearly fell then, my legs almost gave out from surprise. It was Mako! She was actually talking to me! Sure I'd conversed with her before, getting impressions or movements to interpret her thoughts but never true words!

As far as I knew the Spirits never spoke to creatures of this earth, not with words. This was the first instance I'd known they could even form coherent words. I looked to her neck and dropped to my knees. I reached inside the water and felt the jelly-like substance she used for vocal cords. They didn't work as well as human cords, it produced only a whisper, but it was definitely a vocal cord!

I wanted to respond then, to say something despite the fact that I knew she'd heard everything I'd said to her, but her having the ability to respond made it seem like we were talking for the first time. I wanted to say something. Pride welled in my chest for what Mako had accomplished over such a short period of time. She was growing stronger each day. I opened my mouth, and spoke, "My Mako…" I couldn't think of anything intelligent? I mentally berated myself. I was a King and I could think of nothing more intelligible then saying her name. She pushed her head to my chest, the electrical charge buzzing through my chest warming me. I closed my eyes.

Then, it was gone. I was alone as suddenly as she was there! I hadn't heard the splash of her receding into the pool and it confused me. Was I hallucinating? I sensed Mako had fallen asleep… maybe I _had_ been hallucinating…

Lewis was the only one to return. I had waited, impatiently pacing as much as I could until he rounded the corner. He clasped his hands together in a nervous gesture, "We want to think on this for a little while, maybe a day. Then we'll get back to you."

Think on what? What had I asked them? I was incredibly confused. Maybe the wound to my side had me hallucinating more than I thought! Before I could ask Lewis any questions he spoke again, "Stay here… ok? That wound needs time to heal and we're not doctors so you should give it as much of a head start as anything else! We'll be back in the morning."

"But it's barely becoming evening now…" I would be here for a long time. I hated being stuck in one place. The human body was so restricted! "Alright!" I huffed lightly, I couldn't ask for babysitters they'd done enough for me. I smiled, "Thank you… I'll see you in the morning."

Lewis nodded, "See you."

He left and I sighed. I had no idea what was going on, but I would have to practice patience and find out in the morning… Patience… When had I ever practiced patience! _This is going to be a long night…_ Or so I thought. I underestimated the human body again. The pacing and everything else I'd been through had worn me out! Only an hour passed before I was back on the ground drifting into sleep.


	5. Day 4

I always hated dreams. Dreams were an escape for most people, a place that was perpetually light and never bad. Even so, if dreams did take turns for the worse you always had the fallback of waking up to escape from your escape. But me, I hated them. Dreams were no longer an escape for me. It had been three hundred years since I had witnessed a completely comforting dream. Now and again I'd dream about less nasty things such as being punished by my father or berated by my brothers. Sometimes I'd even dream about swimming… to catch a Ravine about to murder my mother.

No, dreams weren't an escape for me, most nights I was forced to relive those horrific moments when my each of my brothers was returned to my father bloody and limp. That night's dream was no different. I'm swimming through the weeds, frantic. I can hear the echoes of the whale's siren telling us the war party has returned and there's a hint of sorrow in its call. The weeds catch at my fin and I try pulling myself free but it's no use I'm stuck! I see the war party pass above me. My heart sinks as I see the hand hanging off the seaweed gurney… it has my brother's ring firmly encircling his third finger.

Dread and grief rip through my heart as the weeds begin to pull me deeper into the dark recesses of the ocean. The weeds become the Ravine and I fight, calling for my father but he can't hear me, he's too busy crying over the loss of his eldest son. I feel a sharp pain in my side as a Ravine stabs me. I writhe and it stabs me again and again. This time though, the pain is real and I realize I'm tossing and turning and my side is screaming for me to stop. That's how nights go for me, I unwillingly go to sleep, witness yet another nightmare and wake. Though the nightmare is over the reality that it was once real keeps me shivering for hours.

Staring at the Moon pool's opening I sigh. The sun has come out and I am on land, in the Moon pool cave waiting.

The nightmare had me on edge so when the sound of falling rock, or gravel, came from the land entrance I jumped despite pain to a standing position, ready to defend. When Will entered I didn't drop my defense. It took me a moment to realize I was in no danger. I sighed with relief and dropped my hands. Will turned his head in confusion, "I come in peace," he joked.

I smiled, "Bad timing," I explained.

"Well I hope my bad timing didn't rip something open," he pointed to my side, already the jelly was becoming pink from the escaped blood my nightmare thrashing had caused.

"No, no…" I shook my head, "That wasn't you that was… a nightmare." Will raised an eyebrow, "Don't ask," I said then stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder, "What calls you here friend?"

Will accepted the change of subject, "You of course," he chuckled. Will gently guided me to the moon pool, Mako still slept. We sat, him with his feet in the water, me with crossed legs avoiding it.

"You have questions I assume," I prodded when he seemed as if he were going to stay silent.

"Sort of…" he kicked at the water lightly.

"Something is on your mind then. Come then, out with it!"

"I love Bella," he stated, it shocked me for a moment. Of course I knew he loved her, but the comment seemed out of place.

"That's… wonderful…" I waited for more.

"At first I was just fascinated with her abilities and I followed her and basically studied her… but then she became less of an oddity and more of a… well a woman," Will avoided my questioning eyes, but I wasn't sure why. He took a breath and changed the subject abruptly, "What's it like being a mermaid – I mean merman?"

I was having difficulty following his thought process but answered anyway, "Like being a fish I suppose…"

He chuckled as did I, "Well, obviously, but I'd like to know more about daily life… Society."

I looked at him for a long moment trying to analyze his sudden interest. I found nothing but I felt that talking with him about it now would not be the best option. Here, inside the Moon pool where magic was possible, something I said could easily be translated as a dream if he didn't like it and walked away. However, that was really the case anywhere when it came to something like this, but what disturbed me was the uncomfortable manner in which he kicked the water. He was nervous, there must have been a question deeper that wanted out but he was too preoccupied to answer.

I thought for a moment and smirked, "If you want to ask more questions, I have a request," Will finally turned to look at me, questioning, "I will tell you anything you want to know, if you take me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere," I answered, "I love Mako as much as the next merman, but cabin fever can really beat one's resolve!" we both laughed and he agreed.

As he helped me crawl out of the Moon cave entrance I felt the familiar ease of his nature return. Perhaps being alone inside the cave made him uncomfortable… Or maybe _I_ made him uncomfortable! I frowned at this possible realization and mentally made a goal to remedy that. We began the trek back to his motorboat.

"So as prince, or King, whatever you are, do you have a specific job? Or do you just make rules and tax the people?" he stayed by my side as a constant support in case I tripped, or became tired.

I laughed, grabbing his shoulder as I stepped over a fallen tree, "My people have done away with tax for a long time! My father's father believed that the taxing of his people was like trapping the tides. You may take a small amount of the water that the tide brings, but it was never yours and when it goes you will be left as desolate as before. Instead," I turned in the path, breathing heavier than I would have liked, but still moving, "he changed the system to one of mutual gain. All supplies and wares that are produced are taken in by the court Distributor and he passes the necessary supplies to those who need it. A family of five needs more food than a newly married couple with no children, for example."

"So everyone is provided for," Will concluded, we were walking on sand now, I could see the ocean ahead with Will's boat brought to shore, "Doesn't that cause problems? I mean no one has to work if you just give them food."

"You misunderstand I think, the Court is not exempt from the work. The citizen's will do the work as well as the Court. The Court distributes the efforts of the citizen's. Mind you, there are rewards for doing more work than others."

We climbed into the boat with a little effort and I relaxed against the side, my own side throbbing from the effort of this all, but I knew it'd be worth it. Will was quickly relaxing and I hoped the question that truly bothered him would be spoken soon.

"So tell me Will," I prodded before he could ask me another question, "How is it you and Bella met?"

He smiled, "I was studying Mako. It was about two years ago, and she was going wild trying to bring the girls to her cave to show them something about a meteor headed for the island. Well I got trapped in the crossfire and was knocked unconscious… that's where I first met her, but then I kept seeing her everywhere, and we just seemed to click…"

As we rode the waves back to the mainland I relaxed. On land I felt uncomfortable but this sea-saw motion was my calming cradle! Will continued to speak of Bella needing only a slight prodding from me now and again to keep going. I listened to him and also let my mind wander. I thought of Mako and her sisters across the ocean. I thought of my own people… I had left without warning! To them I'm sure it seemed as if I was running away. Only my father knew the truth… I had left a note:

Your Majesty,

I have failed in battle time and again. For this I am sorry. I mourn the loss of your sons, my brothers most deeply, and to that end I must tell you; I cannot sit idly while you send more troops out to die. I am going in search of our lost Spirit. I sense she is wounded and I know, though you do not, that she can help us… there is more to war than battle dear father. When I return in two weeks' time I will prove this!

Your last son

It had been a cold letter, devoid of any love just as he was. So many years of cold calculated strategy had left his mind crippled to that end. With the loss of his third son, my last brother, that fate had been sealed.

My mind began to then wander to the task I had come to complete. I needed humans, lots of them. Men who sought adventure because no weak heart could enter our world of war and survive! I needed men who were compassionate and strong, men who would not abuse power… men who took risks for the ones they loved!

Once I had gathered a sufficient number, I assumed around ten would do, I would train them, not as warriors… no the battle days of my father were over. We needed something more and I had only touched the surface of it when I had talked to the girls in the cavern…

I realized then Will was silent. I thought perhaps I had been too lost in thought and he had been offended by my silence but by the look on his face I knew it was not anger or offense that shown there, it was concentration. So I waited. I did not see land or boat, I did not feel any unfamiliar swells in the water. I didn't see anything around us that could draw his concentration so. It must have been an internal concentration, a mental thought process so deep the eyes no longer saw the outside world.

Then Will cut the engine. I turned my head in confusion, "Will?" I questioned. He looked to the sky and then focused on me. He was preparing to say something.

"I love Bella," he said. The reiterated comment was not the meaning behind this, I could tell, so I waited. Will took a slow breath, "I would keep any secret, fight any scientist or person who tried to harm her."

I took a slow breath this time, staring at the emotions running across Will's face. Then I said matter-of-factly, "You would give away everything if it meant helping her…" I didn't ask, I stated, I knew… I had seen these emotions before.

"I would," Will nodded, "In fact I know we are young, but I had thought about asking her to marry me…" I raised an eyebrow, I was not surprised at the fact, only surprised that he was telling me. Will fidgeted with his bag and pulled out a small black box. Inside was a beautiful ring studded with the smallest of pearls. I lay against the bow of the boat watching, "I went diving for this about a month ago, and brought it to a jeweler to fix up… I hope she accepts it," he said.

I looked at it from where I sat. The pearl was indeed small, but pure. From the short time that I knew the humans I understood the value they put on precious things such as this ring. I eased myself away from the edge of the boat leaning towards Will, smiling, "She will accept it I'm sure."

Will nodded, "But there's one more thing…" he closed the lid of the ring box and looked at me, "If I marry her, I want to be able to protect her from all that threatens her, on land or under sea…" I tensed, "I want you to turn me into a Merman."

I didn't move. I could barely believe it. I wasn't pleased, but I also wasn't displeased, with the request. Here he was, the exact type of man I'd been looking for, I was ecstatic that he was willing to give up his normal life to live like Bella. But, I balked, he loved Bella dearly and I wasn't going to take the girl's men away from them! I fought within myself, I wanted Bella to have a normal happy life, but here Will was asking me to do the opposite.

I took in a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding, "I… think you should talk to Bella first…" I stalled.

"No," he responded, "I know what she'll say. She wants me to be normal, but I can't have the best of both worlds! I have to choose, and I choose her… If she knows what I'm going to do, she'll stop me. That's why I've come to you. You told us yesterday you were looking for men to turn into Mermen and Lewis said we could help. We're men and we have something to protect. The girls absolutely refused but I knew then what I wanted to do…!"

"Become a Merman and marry your Mermaid…" I finished for him. Will nodded. I looked down at my hands.

"You don't have to answer right away, just promise me you'll think about it," Will kicked the motor back on and we closed the rest of the distance between us and the shore. We pulled up to Will's house and I climbed out with only a little help from him.

"Will," I said, taking hold of his arm forcing him to look me in the eyes, "I will think about your request, but I'd like you to do something for me as well… Think about, _your_ request. Think what it costs to become a Merman, and what you gain. I don't mean to be the voice of doubt, but think long and hard if you are willing to give this life up for a woman. If you suspect even the smallest hint of wavering faith then I will not turn you." _Not because I do not want it,_ I thought, _but because it would be a useless change, a weak soul harbors weak magic._

Will nodded and I relaxed. Now that I was out in fresh air I felt spectacular, my side ached but I could tell the bandaging job the girls had done was holding incredibly well! My shirt bulged only a little where the jelly lay pressed against my skin underneath the cloth.

We found our way to Rikki's Café and I smiled. A regular meeting spot for the girls, this place had become more of a refuge than a restaurant to them. I looked to see them at their familiar booth, deep in conversation. All, that is, except Bella who sang on stage. I stopped. Within her voice the melody became real and the sound rang so beautifully in the Café that I was held mesmerized.

Bella saw me, and though shocked for a moment continued singing, not a break in the beautiful song. Oh sweet music, never had I heard a more beautiful voice… I was walking towards her without knowing what I was doing. I had to be closer to the sound. I wondered why, though I had been on land for several days had I not heard her voice?

Will's hand grabbed my shoulder and gently forced me back. I turned reluctantly. It had been so long since I'd heard a mermaid's song I did not want to walk away.

"What's wrong dude?" Will asked, unsure of my blank wondering expression. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. Will continued to stare waiting for a response from me.

"A true mermaid's song," I said, "Has not been heard by my people for centuries… our women stopped singing long ago."

Will, ever the empathic, looked downcast and I patted his shoulder, "Don't be disheartened my friend, my people will hear it once again," I turned and walked my way towards the girls.

Will stopped me by the door, "Tell me… Why has this war lasted so long? It is a dispute over beliefs so why can't you just accept that your beliefs are different and agree to disagree?"

I was taken aback by these words. Agree to disagree? That was impossible, the Ravine were perverting the power they had and causing distress in the waters; Will simply could not understand that. Anger swirled in my eyes but I calmly took a breath and spoke, "A Ravine causes calamity whether it is ignored or not. Death spreads from it like a plague."

"Well words from the brother of Silvos the Shark," a seedy voice spoke, splitting the beads that hung over the door. My heart leapt to my throat. _Ravine!_ How could I not have sensed his presence? It took Will a moment but he seemed to recognize the Ravine I would come to know as Peter, "Did you know, William, that this man's brother once killed over thirty of my people in a rockslide trap…?"

Will turned pale, "What?"

"That is not what happened!" I countered grabbing hold of the Ravine's arm, what was happening? Why was the Ravine on land? "The trap was originally meant for the men of my brother's party," I hissed through my teeth, seething, wanting to rip the throat of the Ravine in front of me.

Will looked back and forth between the two of us, tension was growing rapidly and I'm sure he had no idea what was going to happen, "Let go of me you slithering eel, or you will prove all that I have said to the humans," Peter warned.

Then I realized with dread, the waters were clear of Ravine. Ravine never left a target unless they were sure it was dead or… "What did you tell them?" A Ravine was perfect at striking deals, always knowing what the other party would give up and working the best bargain possible to produce the most gain for them. So what deal had this one made that he would willingly give up the highest prize of all; the last heir to the Deep Blue throne?

"I only told them to truth you tried to hide," it smiled wickedly.

"I hid nothing from them," I said, malice leaking from every word.

"Oh yes you do, my prince," it leaned forward so only I could hear, "I know what your father had in store for Mako."

And with that my heart turned to ice… "Impossible."

Peter smiled his wicked smile. By now others in the café had sensed the tension and were now watching me and the Ravine with growing interest, including and especially the four girls. With a loud scoff Peter turned away from me, "I thought to enjoy a nice smoothy here," he spoke loudly as well, "But if this is the company the café keeps I think I will leave…" and with that he was gone. His purpose had been fulfilled, I could see it in Will's eyes… doubt.

The Ravine are a nasty breed. They death spreads from them like a plague… but it is not always a physical death they spread, sometimes it is far worse… sometimes it is the death of trust.


End file.
